In various electronic apparatus such as radio and television receivers, computers, etc., it is common practice to utilize printed circuit boards. Such printed circuit boards comprise copper or other conductive material on an insulation substrate with the conductive material printed so as to provide interconnecting wiring or the equivalent thereof between various electrical elements. Such printed circuit boards are generally mounted within a housing and are supported by or from a steel or other sheet metal chassis.
In certain instances for economy of materials and for optimum use of space it is desired to support the printed circuit boards by the use of some insulating means directly from the steel housing of the electronic apparatus.